Criminal II: Welcome to Paradise
by Ducki
Summary: Gohan and Videl decide to see other people for a while. Fate brings the two best crimefighters in the city together with two other ones and the results are not pleasent
1. No need for New Kids

Disclaimer: Silly readers dbz is for kids, and I'm not a kid therefore I don't own it!  
  
A/N: This story is the sequel to Criminal. If you haven't read I suggest you do. If you one of current criminal readers, don't worry I won't reveal any of the plot in this story so you can read both. There is no song titles in this version (sorry guys I'm not creative enough to come up with any.) That's it for now. Oh and by the way if you're really good I'll get two chapters up today. Alright on with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Orange star high school loomed high in the distance. Two shapes stood on top peering over the edge. They were two beauties, for more beautiful then human standards. On the right was a blonde whose hair faded naturally from blonde to pink to magenta. On the left stood another beauty with jet black hair, she looked like her mother, and her hair similarly faded from black to navy to sea foam blue. The blonde wore a dark blue see-through shirt that cut off smartly at her wrists; the brunette mirrored her, wearing the same cut shirt only colored magenta. In both you could a spaghetti strap shirt sticking through their shirts. They both wore baggy khaki pants and combat boots which were peaking through the bottoms. The blonde wore a sword on her right hip the brunette on the other hand wore a pole across her back. The two sentries looked up across their query had finally arrived. The two turned around found the door and walked into the building.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Saiyaman, proud protector of Satan City, soared in the sky far above. Gohan looked down at his watch and realized the first bell had just ringed. Oh shit! I'm gonna be late for school again. He picked up speed in an effort to make there on time. Orange Star High school finally came into the horizon. Saiyaman zoomed past on lookers and landed on the building, he quickly shed his disguise and walked into the building he only hoped it wouldn't be too late.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Good Morning Class, I see we're all her this morning with the exception of Mr. Son." The teacher looked absently at his watch and then at the door and then at Gohan's seat. "Well anyhow we have three new students today and they should be arriving shortly." At this and it would appear almost on cue, Gohan walked through the slightly out of breath.  
  
"I'm here" Gohan said still a little winded.  
  
"That's nice Mr. Son, please take a seat." The teacher pointed at a chair, 25 seconds late this time, he's improving. "As I was saying we have three new students joining our class, it would be not nice if you please make them fell at home for a while before you shred their self make, them lonely losers, and then discard them to drugs as all of you have already done." At this two girls and a boy walked into the class room. Both the blonde and brunette looked at the teacher waved and took seats at the back of the classroom. Sharpener noticing the two babes walked over and sat between them. The boy who looked uncomfortable at seeing Sharpener sitting between the two girls went over and sat in front of the trio. This put him right between Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Well as you can see class our three new students have arrived, now please take out your books and begin reading."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Videl looked the new boy over. He had dark black hair. She'd never seen hair that dark before. That wasn't all that was strange about his hair. It was combed forward and at the tip it was red, blood red. This made his hair looked like it was dripping blood. His eyes were the same scary blood red color. He looked so quiet but his build suggested that he held power. She looked down him. He was a white Abercrombie shirt that said Lifeguard across it, over that was a red plaid t-shirt. They all matched his eyes. He also wore baggy jeans that had killer written down the side of them in red letters. He squirmed in his seat breaking Videl out her trance as he did this he turned the page in the book reminding Videl that she also was supposed to be reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan watched the way Videl looked at that guy. It made him angry. What did he have that Gohan didn't have? Absolutely nothing, the guy probably couldn't even fight. Well he'd find out soon, at lunch he'll ask him to fight and find out how tuff this guy really is.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: It's Done! Yay! Well join us next time and don't forget to review. Also don't forget if you haven't read the original, then you might want too. 


	2. No need for a Boyfriend

A/N: You've all been very bad, I don't have enough reviews for Criminal so you're just gonna have to deal with this story for now.  
  
Disclaimer: I've just been informed I don't even own my own boyfriend (damn cheating slut!) so I couldn't possibly own dbz.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"This looks stupid why am I wearing it?" Michael said pulling at his outfit.  
  
"Duh, it's Abercrombie all the cool people wear Abercrombie." That was Anna. Alicia shook her head in agreement. The three new students had made it through their first half day of school and now were walking to lunch.  
  
"No! This is bullshit; you said you would excuse my absence!" Videl said holding the office attendant by the collar.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Satan, but you have to follow the same rules as all the other students and crime fighting simply doesn't count as an accused absence." The attendant looked small despite the fact that Videl was actually shorter than she was.  
  
"Alright that's it you little bitch, Videl is out saving the city and all you can do is sit here and ruin her grades because you won't excuse her absence, maybe we should call her dad." The attendant looked frightened and started punching numbers then muttered something about how sorry she was to make such a stupid mistake. Videl and Gohan walked out of the attendance office together.  
  
"Gee, Gohan I didn't know you had such a potty mouth!" Videl said poking Gohan in the side.  
  
"Ya my neither." Gohan said flashing the famous Son smile TM. He and Videl walked into the cafeteria and walked over to where Sharpener and Erasa sat eating lunch.  
  
"Hey look babe patrol!" Sharpener said getting up and running past Videl.  
  
"This looks stupid why am I wearing it?" Michael said pulling at his outfit.  
  
"Duh, it's Abercrombie all the cool people wear Abercrombie." That was Anna. Alicia shook her head in agreement. The three new students had made it through their first half day of school and now were walking to lunch. Sharpener ran up and put his arm on Anna.  
  
"Hey sweetie what's up?" Sharpener asked. ~See Abercrombie works every time~ Anna thought. She smiled at Michael and walked off with Sharpener. Alicia looked questioningly at him and took a seat on the other side of Sharpener. Michael took a seat between Videl and Gohan. Gohan glared, Videl smiled, Sharpener flirted, Anna flirted, Alicia flirted with Gohan, Gohan smiled forgot about Videl and lunch continued with out incident. Both Erasa and Michael seemed oblivious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
The sunset that evening was beautiful. Gohan set with Videl in his arms. They looked out over the landscape.  
  
"Umm... Videl sweetie I've been thinking we've been dating for well a really long time and I umm..."  
  
"Think it would be better if we saw other people?" Videl supplied.  
  
"Um... Yes?"  
  
"Well good because I totally agree." Videl said. Gohan let her go and she stood and got to her feet. She wiped off her pants. She flew away and left Gohan sitting on the cliff alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
The move had been tough. Michael was working at the desk trying to hook up the computer and variety of other electronic devices. A few choice words were shouted as parts flew through out the room. Anna picked one up put it on the desk and walked into one of the adjoining bedrooms. She was unpacking her stuff and getting ready to start her homework. Homework, ha I thought I got rid of that she laughed at the Geometry homework that she would normally struggle through but after having already taken it she already know all the answers. She set the packet down and went back to unpacking her wardrobe.  
  
Alicia was in a large spacious room. I most apartments this would be a family room or find some other use. She was using a screw driver to drill a bar into the wall. She finished the task and looked at the pile of boxes stacked against the far wall. Tonight was going to be long and staring at the stereo wasn't gonna make it any better.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Gohan still missed his father deeply and often though about him when he sparred with himself out in front of the Son family house. I wish he was still here, damn if only I had been stronger. He kicked the air hard. It would be really bad if I didn't have both of my parents; I don't know what I'd do without Mom. Gohan finished his exercise; little did he know that there were two sets of crimson eyes watching him from beyond the forest.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Ya, that was short, so what? Your fault! If you don't review more I'll write less and less until I slowly fade away. How sad? SO review review review! Also don't forget to read the original Criminal. (On this note I explain almost everything, or at least everything relevant to this fic, is in chapter 8 of Criminal so I suggest you at least read that) 


End file.
